Selangkah Demi Selangkah
by mesti
Summary: Selangkah demi selangkah..meskipun lebih lamban dari yang lain, aku akan selalu berusaha menemukan hal-hal baru yang bisa kulakukan. For Infantrum FFC: A Quote for A Fic.


Selangkah Demi Selangkah

disclaimer: 7Seeds milik Tamura Yumi-sensei dan saya hanyalah fans yang selalu menunggu (dengan tidak sabar) volume baru 7Seeds yang diterbitkan Elex hanya dua kali dalam setahun *meratap*

_"Few things in life are more satisfying than the experience of being your whole self, simply and honestly, and feeling good about who you are." (Bass & Kaufman)_

Ah, keheningan ini..

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kami menemukan Semimaru terkurung di ruang sauna? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang menit dan detik di dunia ini, karena kami tidak dibekali dengan jam dan belum ada alat pengukur waktu lainnya yang dapat kami ciptakan. Hanya pergantian hari yang dapat kami sadari dari terbitnya matahari kembali di ufuk timur.

Semimaru hanya berdiam diri, berbaring tenang dalam bak yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk pemeliharaan kepiting. Bahaya dehidrasi sepertinya sudah lewat, dan ia menolak untuk meminum lebih banyak air (Perutnya sudah terlalu penuh sesak dengan air minum, katanya). Ango, Arashi dan yang lainnya sudah pergi ke arah lain, barangkali mengecek layar kapal atau pekerjaan semacam itu. Hanya tinggal aku dan Semimaru disini.

Apa.. aku harus bicara? Sesuatu..tapi apa? Biasanya Semimaru-lah yang selalu membuka pembicaraan dengan "Hoi, Natsu!" atau dengan tangannya yang usil menarik rambutku (yang memicu protes dari Arashi dan tatapan marah Ango). Tapi..kalau tidak ada keusilan seperti itu, apa aku akan pernah bicara dengan Semimaru, ya?

Seperti saat ini, kami hanya saling berdiam diri. Mungkin Semimaru masih merasa pusing atau mual hingga ia kehilangan celotehannya. Aku tidak terbiasa mengambil inisiatif duluan dalam pembicaraan, dan lagi, mungkin kebisuan seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Aneh,_ dulu_ aku pasti akan merasa tidak enak jika harus terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini. Di dunia yang dulu, maksudku, dunia yang sekarang telah dihancurkan oleh tubrukan meteor dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing peradaban modern. Di dunia yang sekarang, tidak ada lagi kehidupan yang nyaman. Tak ada listrik, tak ada toko 24 jam, tak ada peralatan elektronik, tak ada rumah.. semua makanan dan air minum harus dikumpulkan atau diburu sendiri. Banyak tumbuhan dan hewan berbahaya, dan kami harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri dari semua ancaman yang tak terduga datangnya. Dulu, bahkan di saat aku mengurung diri dalam kamarku sendiri selama berhari-hari dan menolak melihat dunia luar, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjalani keseharian seperti ini.

Sudah berapa lama ya, sejak kami terbangun di dunia ini? Sekitar satu tahun..atau lebih?

Sudah berapa banyak hal yang kupelajari? Sudah berapa banyak kemajuan yang kucapai?

Anggota Tim Musim Panas B memang orang-orang santai semua, tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka semua lebih baik dariku. Baik soal kemampuan adaptasi ataupun keterampilan khusus.. Aku tidak punya keahlian khusus. Tugas tetapku dalam tim hanya mencatat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berguna maupun yang berbahaya, atau tugas-tugas kecil lainnya. Bakat khusus? Ugh.. aku bahkan tidak pernah suka berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan bakat tersembunyi yang diadakan tiap hari Minggu.

Dan.. sejak Ango dan Ryo, dua orang anggota Tim Musim Panas A yang terpisah dari kelompoknya, bergabung dengan tim kami, aku semakin menyadari betapa minimnya pengetahuan dan keterampilanku. Bahkan sekedar menambal layar kapal pun tak bisa kulakukan dengan baik, sungguh memalukan..

Umm.. tapi sedikitnya, aku juga pernah berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu, meskipun itu hanya terbatas pada hal-hal kecil. Seperti saat aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan dek kapal setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Ango dan Ryo. Mereka bilang, kapal kami akan rusak jika terus dibiarkan tidak terawat seperti ini. Ada benarnya juga.. harus ada setidaknya seseorang yang membersihkan kapal, kan? Dan karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajak atau menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bersih-bersih bersamaku, kuputuskan untuk melakukannya sendirian. Sama sekali tidak kusangka Ango akan turun tangan untuk membantuku.. Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena Ango sama seperti Arashi, tidak bisa tinggal diam saat melihat orang lain dalam kesulitan?

Ah, ya.. Hotaru juga pernah bilang kan, kalau sejak datang di dunia ini, aku menjejakkan kaki ke tanah dan berjuang keras menghadapi kenyataan? Kupikir itu ada benarnya juga. Dulu, aku tidak pernah berpikir, 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu' atau 'Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu'. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi pemimpi yang selalu melarikan diri ke dalam duniaku sendiri tiap kali ada masalah. Dan setelah ini, setelah ini pun.. kurasa aku akan terus berusaha untuk menemukan hal-hal baru yang bisa kukerjakan.

Waktu dengan Matsuri juga.. aku kelepasan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Secara tidak langsung, aku telah mengatainya _gampangan_. Waktu itu Matsuri hanya tertawa, tapi aku tahu, di dalam hati dia pasti merasa sedih dan tersinggung. Kenapa aku mengatakan begitu saja apa yang ada dalam pikiranku? Aku tidak mau dibenci.. tapi.. berbicara tetap saja menjadi sesuatu yang sulit bagiku. Aku harus lebih.. lebih..

Karena itu, keesokan harinya aku langsung berusaha meminta maaf pada Matsuri. Walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa takut dan ragu, tapi.. Natsu, kamu harus berani! Aku membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengucapkan permohonan maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tidak kusangka, Matsuri malah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena baru kali itu ada yang meminta maaf padanya dengan begitu serius.

"Kuberi tahu ya, itu namanya bukan nggak peka. Aku ini memang sengaja supaya dikira gampangan."

"Ingin dianggap.. gampangan?" Aku setengah kaget, setengah tak percaya saat mendengar pernyataan Matsuri. Memangnya ada orang yang memang sengaja ingin dianggap gampangan? Kenapa?

Matsuri tersenyum lebar. "Di beberapa tempat, aku bisa lebih mudah menyesuaikan diri kalau dianggap seperti itu."

Ah, ya.. aku lupa.. karena terlalu lama mengurung diri. Dalam hubungan sosial yang selama ini kuhindari, memang ada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Tapi..yah.. Itu artinya, aku bisa berteman denganmu tanpa perlu membuat diriku terlihat gampangan."

Dan tepat seperti perkataan Matsuri, sejak itu kami menjadi lebih akrab. Maksudku, memang sebelumnya aku juga berbicara dan berinteraksi dengan Matsuri, tapi baru kali ini aku merasa kami benar-benar berteman. Atau mungkin, bersahabat? Entahlah..tapi rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Benar-benar nyaman.

Di samping itu, kurasa aku sekarang juga jadi sedikit lebih.. waspada? Sejak kejadian kami hampir keracunan karbon monoksida akibat tidak memperhatikan sirkulasi udara, aku mencamkan baik-baik perkataan Ango saat aku berterima kasih atas pertolongannya yang sigap waktu itu.

"Lain kali kamu harus menyadarinya sendiri. Sadarilah adanya bahaya, dan pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk lepas dari bahaya itu. Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup!"

Iya, Ango.. terima kasih.. Berkat peringatanmu, aku jadi tidak mengabaikan suara gedoran pintu yang kudengar saat masih belum sepenuhnya terjaga. Andai aku menganggap suara lemah itu sebagai kesalahan pendengaranku saja, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan sahabatku yang sangat berharga. Mungkin Semimaru sudah tewas karena dehidrasi akibat terlalu lama terpapar panas di ruang sauna. Jantungku serasa nyaris berhenti saat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu.

"Hei, kamu ngomong dong. Aku bosan nih."

Suara Semimaru tiba-tiba saja membawaku keluar dari lamunan.

"Ng.." Bicara? Apa yang harus kubicarakan? Apa yang sebaiknya kubicarakan?

Oh iya.. ramalan Hotaru waktu itu.. Sebenarnya aku selalu kepikiran, tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya. Tapi kali ini, tidak apa-apa kan? Meskipun aku masih takut membuat seseorang tersinggung, tapi kurasa, mengatakan apa yang kita pikirkan bukanlah hal yang (terlalu) buruk kan? Lagipula, Semimaru sendiri yang selalu bilang, Katakan dengan jelas apa yang kamu pikirkan!

"Katanya dulu kamu sering dijahili.. Apa itu benar?" Tuh, Natsu, tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkannya, kan? Kamu hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit keberanian!

Sekilas sudut mata Semimaru terlihat sedikit tertekuk dan bibirnya menurun ke bawah. "Aku kan nggak punya ayah. Ibuku kerja di klab malam, jadi di rumahku banyak lelaki yang keluar masuk.."

"Ya?" Lalu?

"Orangtua normal nggak mungkin membiarkan anak mereka bermain dengan anak yang punya latar belakang seperti aku, kan? Anak-anak itu dicekoki macam-macam oleh orangtua mereka yang bodoh. Dan karena itulah anak-anak bodoh itu menjahiliku."

Jadi, karena itu.. Padahal itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Semimaru. Tapi, biasanya alasan penggencetan di sekolah memang hal-hal konyol dan tidak masuk akal seperti itu, kan?

"Sampai SD, aku hanya berusaha menahan diri atas perlakuan mereka. Tapi waktu SMP, aku sudah nggak tahan lagi. Aku jadi anak nakal. Setelah itu, aku baru sadar.. Aku nggak perlu memedulikan semua orang yang menjahiliku di sekolah. Masih ada dunia lain di luar sekolah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau di luar sekolah memang ada kasus intimidasi yang lebih parah sih.. tapi orang-orang yang ada di luar sana nggak sepenuhnya bodoh. Misalnya di sini. Di sini ada Arashi, kan? Seperti itulah maksudku."

Ya..kurasa aku mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu, Semimaru.. Walau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya juga. Jadi Semimaru juga merasakan sesuatu mulai berubah sejak datang ke sini kan? Sejak kita terbangun di dunia yang baru, dunia yang kacau, berbahaya, dan tidak nyaman.. Kita jadi harus melihat lebih awas. Harus mendengar lebih teliti. Kita jadi menyadari hal-hal yang biasanya terlewatkan. Kita jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang biasanya selalu kita kesampingkan.

Sepertinya, bukan cuma aku saja yang merasa meraih _sesuatu_ di sini. Sedikit demi sedikit, kami semua.. mulai melangkah ke arah depan. Setapak demi setapak..

Semua orang juga.. Semua yang ada di sini, semuanya berjuang dengan cara masing-masing kan? Menghadapi alam, menghadapi manusia lain, dan juga.. menghadapi diri sendiri..

Rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara _cklek_ dan sesuatu, yang dulu terasa begitu berat, kini telah dipindahkan dari hatiku.

"Hei..Semimaru.. Padahal, kamu sendiri pernah dijahili. Kenapa sekarang kamu malah suka menjahiliku?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku kan nggak pernah menjahilimu lagi!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan protes Semimaru.

Ya.. aku memang tidak sepintar Ango atau Ryo, tidak setangkas Arashi, tidak setegar Semimaru, tidak seceria Matsuri, tidak sebijaksana Hotaru.. Tapi aku juga memiliki sesuatu. Aku memang lebih lamban dan lemah dari yang lain, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha melangkah pelan-pelan, sedikit demi sedikit, agar aku tidak menyusahkan yang lain. Agar aku juga bisa membantu teman-temanku. Lagipula, selamban apa pun aku, toh mereka selalu menungguku dan menaruh kepercayaan padaku, kan? Seperti Arashi yang selalu mengatakan, _Kamu pasti bisa, Natsu!_ tiap kali aku merasa ragu dan takut. Atau seperti Ango yang tidak pernah bosan menemaniku berlatih (atau lebih tepatnya lagi, melatihku) cara menarik taplak meja tanpa menjatuhkan peralatan makan di atasnya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah yakin pada kemampuanku sendiri, tapi Ango bilang bahwa dengan sedikit latihan, siapa pun bisa melakukannya.

"Hei, kenapa senyum-senyum terus dari tadi?" Ada nada curiga dan penasaran dalam suara Semimaru.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak kok!"

Hmm.. apa aku teruskan saja latihan menarik taplak meja itu, ya? Sejak kami mulai berlayar seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak pernah lagi latihan.. Tapi kalau kali ini aku meneruskan latihan itu, aku akan melakukannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Ango dan Semimaru saat aku berhasil menampilkan atraksi 'menarik taplak meja tanpa menjatuhkan peralatan makan di atasnya' pada perlombaan bakat tersembunyi berikutnya.

Aneh sekali.. Kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa bisa melakukan apa pun. Kali ini, aku tidak lagi merasa malu dan kecewa menjadi diriku sendiri yang penuh kekurangan.

Kali ini, aku merasa bahagia karena masih hidup dan akan terus menjalani kehidupan ini sebagai diriku sendiri.


End file.
